


On vacation

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Drunken Flirting, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Sheppard finds Ronon in a bar, but for some reason he's ignoring him.





	On vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/30250.html?thread=5311530#t5311530
> 
> Prompt: RPS/SGA, Jason Momoa/John Sheppard, I don't remember you being that crazy

Jason's out with a few mates when he notices the guy watching him.

He's smaller than him; slender with slim hips and wild hair, but he's watching with a calculating look which is _disconcerting_. 

  
  
He tries to ignore him, but hours later after he's all karaoke'd and danced out, the guy's still watching him like a fuckin' bodyguard or something. Of course, alcohol breaks down barriers, and Jason sits astride a stool next to him and interrogates. It's not the most sane conversation he's ever had, but he blames the alcohol, and the guy's mouth, which looks soft, but appears to be full of snark.  
  
"You don't even _know_   me," he says at one point, in response to the guy's assertion that he's not normally _this_ crazy, because really, this seduction is going  _oddly_. To say the least. But the guy raises a mobile eyebrow at him, and smirks, and that's it.  
  
Jason manhandles him against the wall and kisses his mouth shut, because - well he wants to. And also, he's kinda fed up of being called _Ronon_.


End file.
